


Starting Schneekos

by Mindcrank



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, ITS MY GIFT TO ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/pseuds/Mindcrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang finds out that Weiss has a crush on Pyrrha and helps the couple along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Schneekos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindcrank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindcrank/gifts).



“Hey Weiss, watcha staring at?” Yang shouted several inches behind her, causing Weiss to yelp and jump in her chair. Several attendee’s of the library sushed at the scene.

“Keep your voice down you dolt! She’ll see!” Weiss quietly scolded, shooting Yang a dirty look.

Yang flipped a chair around and sat down in it backwards. “‘She’ll see.’ huh? Who’s ‘she’?” Yang smirked slyly. Weiss said nothing, simply pulling up the book she had been attempting to read before her team mate decided to liven up the evening. Yang peered down the spine of the book to see where Weiss was looking. “Did you come here just to stare at Pyrrha? Ooo, does Pyrrha know?” Yang teased, she was starting to enjoy this a little too much.

“I came here to study.” Weiss gritted through through her teeth. She was doing her best to bore a hole through Yang’s thick skull but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact it only seemed to encourage her.

Yang leaned in closed and whispered into Weiss’ right ear about a foot away, “So getting to oogle Pyrrha was just happy coincidence?” Yang adjusted her seating making the chair squeak so she could lean in closer and continued, “Why not just tell her you’ve had a crush on her since you were fifteen? You know I could tell her if you want.”

“Yang Xiao Long you will do no such thing! You are just insufferable today!” She shouted, prompting the room to once again shush them once again. Pyrrha looked up from her book, catching Weiss’ eyes. Blushing fiercely from embarrassment and from meeting eyes with her crush, Weiss dragged Yang out of the library to a nearby hallway.

Once they were alone Weiss looked around to make sure no one was in earshot before whispering, “How did you know I have a crush on Pyrrha?”

Yang laughed lightly. “I was actually just teasing,” she struggled to regain her composure, “You really have a crush on Pyrrha? That’s pretty gay Weiss.”

“Can we focus Yang?” she sighed, rubbing her temples with her left hand. Had she been paying closer attention, she might have heard a familiar giggle from around the corner.

Yang took a deep breath and held it for several seconds before exhaling. “Alright, I’m sorry, I’m a little calmer now but I’m having issues today.

“Look, just don’t tell anyone.” Weiss pointed at Yang, her finger inches from her face. “This is a secret between us.”

“Hey don’t trip chicken strip, I got it.” Yang finger gunned for emphasis.

Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname. “I’m going back to the library, just... go bug your sister or Blake.”

“But they’re on date somewhere.” Yang whined to Weiss’ back. She threw up her hands to signify how little she cared without even turning around. “Welp, that was fun.” Yang smirked. She walked the other direction.

As soon as she was past the corner she was pulled close. Nora was beaming widely but didn’t say a thing. “H-how much of that did you hear?”

“Enooough.” She sang. “Come.” Nora whisked Yang away to her room.

\------______------

Nora hadn’t spoken to Yang since they arrived at JNPR’s room about three minutes ago. Instead Nora zipped around the room barracading the door, locking the windows and drawing the blinds. Ren was also quiet but that wasn’t unusual. Once done, she sat on the bed opposite Yang next to Ren. “We have a plan.” Nora broke her silence. Ren gave her a confused look, “Okay, I have a plan.” she corrected.

“Nora I really don’t think this is a good idea, Weiss is trusting me and we don’t even know if Pyrrha likes Weiss like that.” Yang protested. She was really fond of Nora but she had a way of roping people into stuff.

In response Nora pulled out a thin leather bound book with a blank cover. “Nora, is that-?” Yang started before being cut off.

“Pyrrha’s journal that is definitely not a diary? Mayyybe.” She expertly flipped out the book to a recent entry dated a little over a week ago and began to read aloud doing her best impersonation of Pyrrha’s voice: “We did some training with Team RWBY today, a small excursion into Mt. Glenn to check the remnants of the White Fang Base.” Nora stopped reading and cleared her throat, “Hold on lemme find the good pa- ah, here we go!”

Slipping back into her very loose impersonation of Pyrrha, she continued: “The mission itself was as boring as it sounds. However it was pretty good overall as I did get to spend some time alone with Weiss!” Nora smacked the book that was decidedly not a diary as if she had just read pages of love poems written to Weiss.

Nora was looking expectantly at Yang who looked at Ren. Ren merely shrugged, used to such antics at this point. “Uh, Nora, don’t you think thats reading a little too much into it? I mean I can see where you’d get that but-” Yang was interrupted by Nora shoving the book in her face.

“There’s an exclamation mark and everything! She never uses exclamation marks in her Journal except when talking about Weiss!” She quickly flipped through the pages and showed entries from two weeks back, a month back and even further all the way to beginning of the school year. Sure enough the only exclamation points Yang saw were associated with Weiss.

“Holy shit.” Yang commented.

“Right?” Nora quickly stashed the book back underneath Pyrrha’s mattress. “Anyways here’s the plan.”

\------______------

Pyrrha looked at note Yang had given her to meet her in one of the private rooms for sparring and back at the room number. This was the place. She opened the door and stepped inside the medium sized arena. Standing in the center of the room was Weiss, who had just turned to face her when the door was shut. There was the sound of something really heavy being moved in front of the door, blocking it. Finally a folded slip of paper slid underneath.

“I take it I’m not who you expected to meet here either?” Pyrrha smiled slightly.

“Nora said she wanted to show me something ‘really super cool’ that I ‘really have to see.’” Weiss sighed. She was trapped in a room with her crush. It was only through years of practice due to her upbringing that she maintained composure. She was going to kill Yang.

Pyrrha picked up the paper and inspected it. “It says it’s for you.” She held it out to her.

Taking it, Weiss opened it and read it quietly. “Hey Weiss, turns out Nora was around the corner the whole time. This thing was sorta mostly her idea but I wouldn’t have put you in this situation if I didn’t suspect it was mutual. You can do it Weiss!” The last part took up the bottom third of the letter and was underlined three times. 

Weiss was a myriad of emotions. The anger and embarrassment of two people finding out about her crush,and then proceeding to trick her mixed with the relief from finding out that her crush may just be mutual.

Before Weiss’ emotions could settle Pyrrha broke her concentration, “I think I know what this is about. May I see that letter?” She was expressionless. Without really thinking about it, Weiss handed it over. She immediately kicked herself mentally but it was too late. “Weiss... do you have a crush on me?”

It felt like Pyrrha was looking right into her soul with pleading vibrant green eyes and Weiss choked. Struggling she managed a nod, her face as red as can be.

“I feel the same way Weiss.” Pyrrha smiled. There was a sudden sensation of soft lips upon hers and a gentle caress pulling her down towards the smaller girl. Pyrrha, The Invincible Girl melted in the snow princess’ embrace.

Weiss decided the maybe Yang could live for another day.


End file.
